


Red Wings

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bruises, Car Chases, Car Sex, Cock Tease, Cunnilingus, Enthusiastic Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, First Dates, Jack being Jack, Kidnapping, Period Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Programmer Handsome Jack, Recklessness, Rough Sex, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-15 18:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: You head down to Pandora on a date with Jack and end up giving him a noteworthy notch under his belt. Will he end up earning a second date?





	1. Chapter 1

Jack parks the company issued car in a nondescript spot, glancing over his shoulder as two drunk Pandoran natives lurch out of the bar and set off the proximity alert. You follow his glance, worry touching your features when you notice that one of them happens to be quite large...and carrying an equally massive gun. 

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea," you mumble, fear curbing your arousal despite the sexy man sitting next to you. 

John (who prefers being called Jack) is new. NEW new. He's only been with Hyperion for a month, but he's already impressed most of the higher ups with his programming finesse. His only downfall is his ego, but despite that he's managed to impress you as well. Flirting, complimenting, and gently advancing until you'd agreed to a surprise date.

It'll be fun, he'd said. One for the records!

But so far it looked like the only record this date would land you on is the company morgue log.

"Relax punkin, this beauty can withstand the force of a moonshot," he says with a roguish wink, smacking the steering wheel and shifting to get a better look at you. 

You shiver as his eyes graze hungrily over your form, which is explicitly flaunted by your tiny dress. He looks for all the world like a starved doberman who's just been presented with a ribeye.

"Y-yeah, you're right," you whisper in slight discomfort.

He senses your trepidation and lets his arm slide back down to his lap, giving you a friendlier smile and restarting the engine. 

"Look, babe, if you wanna go back I'll take us, I really didn't mean to scare you," he offers with a nervous chuckle. "I uh...I know my idea of fun can be pretty extreme. Especially the skag chasing."

Eased by his respectfulness, you glance back over at him and consider. He IS right; these company cars are nearly indestructible. You could go back to his dorm apartment and have some fun...

But you've never given head in a car, or a public place. 

And you've never given it to someone this hot.

All three of those at the same time WOULD make a truly memorable night, wouldn't it?

"No....no, I wanna stay," you respond with renewed confidence, shrugging off your jacket to give him the full view of your cleavage. He stares appreciatively, and you bite your lip as your eyes flick from his face to his bulge and back. Christ, he's an Adonis.

His mismatched eyes follow your glance and he gives you a filthy smirk, reaching out to caress your ear as your breathing quickens.

"Can I give you head?" you blurt without warning, triggering a genuine laugh. His attractive tenor voice fills the car as you wiggle around to face him; breasts brushing his arm as you readjust yourself.

"Only if I can eat you out," he purrs in response. 

Suddenly insecure, you bite your lip and shrug, noncommittal. You'd just started your period this morning...just your fucking luck.

"Um...I'm on my period," you warn, but he doesn't balk or look grossed out like your last boyfriend. In fact, he looks excited. 

"Hey, I like my meat rare," he replies, wiggling groomed brows as you blush at the clever humor.

"Sounds like a deal," you giggle, leaning forward to undo his pants.

Your heart is thudding in your chest and your pussy is slick with arousal. Ever since his first day, you've been sneaking furtive glances at his sizable bulge, fantasizing and desiring. He's most definitely caught you looking more than once.

You FINALLY get to see what he looks like. Is he long? Or is his main attraction girth? Maybe he's both? Is he cut or uncut? All of these questions race through your disorganized brain as you unzip him with a trembling hand, licking your lipstick covered lips and pushing two fingers into the slit of his briefs.

You can't help but moan as your fingers make contact with his hot, erect skin. Your fingertips graze over a veiny shaft and drastic coronal ridge, pulling away ever so slightly to lift the slit open.

He grunts as you pull him out, reaching down to caress your cheek as you stare. He's everything you'd hoped and more, thick and long, reaching most of the way up to his navel. 

"Holy shit...I've never sucked a guy this big before," you breathe as he watches you through heavy lidded eyes. "Sorry in advance if I'm sub par..."

"Awww, don't sweat it kitten, I'm not gonna judge you. Besides, there'll be plenty more dates for you to sharpen your skills," he reassures with a gentle smile. "I mean....if you want more dates of course."

You nod and finally lower your head, resting a hand on his strong thigh and your other one on his soft abdomen. A droplet of precum glints enticingly up at you from the widely flared head, so you flick out your tongue to swipe it off. Jack bites his defined lip and jolts at the sudden contact with his sensitive tip.

"Fuck...I gotta admit, it's been too long since I've popped so don't be shocked if I blow in 30 seconds," he snorts as your soft lips close around the head.

You let your eyes slide closed as you taste him. His salt, warm skin, and faint tinge of musk. He's clean, and you can't thank him enough for that. Going down on a piss flavored cock isn't your idea of a good time. 

A large hand comes down to rest on your head, but he doesn't push you. Instead he strokes, admiring your hair and jewelry as you work your mouth down further and circle a hand around his girthy shaft. He whimpers as your tongue swirls across the head, and your cunt responds by throbbing against your panties. You're sure he's getting some teeth alongside the tongue, but his small noises indicate that he must be enjoying it.

Suddenly, he jumps; the loud proximity alarm scaring both of you. You gag on him and he apologizes, breathing a sigh of relief as you glance around fearfully. You freeze when you see the Psycho standing right outside his door, pale hands and mask pressed against the window to get a better view.

"We got company," he chuckles, but you shrug and lean back down to continue the blowjob.

Not even a Psycho is going to ruin this for you.

"Mmmmm you kinky bitch," he murmurs as you increase your speed, brow furrowing in concentration. Saliva is dripping down his shaft as you suck and gag, cheeks hollowing every time you focus on the gorgeous glans. Your lipstick is everywhere now, staining the pale skin of his cock and only getting him more worked up.

"Spit on it," he breathes.

You pull off and let the spit dribble down your chin, working some up and obediently spitting it down onto the tip. He chokes out a groan, cheeks pink and eyes slitting. The Psycho outside the window is masturbating now, probably about to give the car a special new paintjob. You switch it up and start to jerk him off, reveling in the wet smack every time your fist hits the base.

"Oh, oh, punkin I'm close," he babbles quickly, reaching down to take over on the masturbation. You keep your lips clamped around the head, eager to swallow him no matter his taste.

Fuck, you'd still swallow if he jizzed battery acid.

He tenses and you feel him twitch, warmth flooding your tongue as he sobs out a broken groan and thunks his head back against the seat.

"Yeah, yeah, swallow me baby!" he whines in a higher pitch.

His adam's apple stands out in the neon glow of the bar signs, a faint sheen of sweat setting off his flawless tan skin. He bucks up into your mouth, finally going soft as you milk him for every last drop. You give the tip one last kiss before his masculine hands nudge you away. The Psycho outside finally cums, yelping repeatedly as he spills and slumps against the car window, scurrying away when Jack smacks the pane of glass.

"And you said you wouldn't be any good," Jack breathes as you sit back up.

"Sorry about the teeth," you apologize with a sheepish smile, just in case.

"Nah I like it, so long as you're not chewing on the tip like a candybar," he chuckles, working himself back inside and zipping up. "But I DO got a thing for biting," he adds with a mischievous grin.

You giggle in return and his clear eyes fix you with that hungry stare again, cocking a brow and grinning widely.

"Now...my turn," he growls, causing goosebumps to pop up all over your body. 

He helps you maneuver into the back seat, broad shoulders filling your view as you pull the top of your dress down.

"A-fuckin-plus, kitten," he praises, leaning forward to latch his warm mouth over your left nipple.

"Jack!!" you exclaim breathlessly as he attacks you, squeezing and pinching you in all the right spots. At this rate, you're definitely gonna cum fast too.

Your date wastes no time, pulling your legs apart and reaching down to hook your panties on his pinkie finger. They're off and on the floor of the car in seconds, quickly followed by your tampon. You gaze up at him with wide eyes at he towers over you, a dark figure outlined by both the light of the moon and bar.

He's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.

You gasp as he yanks your hips forward, leaning down and plunging into your wetness like a man dying of starvation. A slick tongue fucks you roughly while a strong nose stimulates your clit; this is a man who knows what the fuck he's doing.

You're wailing his name when he comes up for air, handsome face streaked red and dripping with your blood. He looks terrifying. But even more so, drop dead gorgeous.

Should you pinch yourself to make sure you aren't dreaming?

He's back at it before you get the chance, nestling his defined face into the cradle that your labia makes for him. He's licking, biting, sucking. It's so much stimulation all at once; you don't know how much longer you can last. And sure enough, you start to feel the telltale ebb of an orgasm deep in your abdomen. 

"I'm cumming, Jack, oh six sirens I'm CUMMING," you squeak, reaching down to claw at his scalp as he only gets rougher. 

He sends you flying into your ecstasy with a triumphant laugh, careful not to overstimulate your clit as you buck and wiggle down against him. He eagerly laps at the blood pushed out by the orgasm while you pant in relief, gently pulling at his hair until he finally withdraws. Your fluid and blood is all the way up past his eyebrows and halfway down his neck when you finally climb up into the front seat.

"I've never had a guy eat me on my period before," you whisper as he restarts the engine and grins slyly at you.

"Well, thanks for giving me my red wings. Now let's head back for some drinks that won't poison us."

"Welcome," you giggle as he tears out of the parking lot, cackling madly as a group of Psychos fire a rocket launcher at you. The bomb fills your vision with burning white light, but Jack's ECHO system successfully navigates you through the explosion.

As you outrun the pursuants and return to the loading vessel (after chasing a few skags; Jack couldn't help himself), you can't help but join in with his laughter. He cranks up the radio and you smile up at the moonbase, giddy with endorphins and residual arousal.

Jack has DEFINITELY earned another date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36  
> I hope you enjoyed <333


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack takes you back down to Pandora for a second date, but things don't go exactly as planned.

"So, watcha think about another date tonight?"

You jump as the sentence is whispered point blank into your left ear, whirling around and nearly catching Jack's sharp jawline with your swinging hand.

"WHOA, whoa, ok never mind, guess I wasn't that great at tongue punchin' the pussy after all," your co-worker chuckles as you scowl at him.

"Christ Jack, what do you NOT get about boundaries??" you grumble, but lean in to kiss his cheek and signify his forgiveness.

He gives you a sheepish shrug, trotting after you when you finish printing and speed-walk back to your cubicle. You bend over to snatch up a stray paper and his masculine hands are suddenly gripping your hips, yanking you roughly against his bulge.

"Ever had filthy office sex?" he chuckles.

"JACK!" you angrily squeak, straining forward until he releases you. This time you DO hit him, thunking your fist into his stocky chest and giving him a fiery glare. 

"Just because I gave you head in front of ONE person we DIDN'T know doesn't mean you can put your hands on me AT WORK!" you hiss.

He nods, cheeks turning pink and defined mouth at a loss for words. 

"Shit, I'm sorry, I just...yeah. I'm an asshole. Sorry," he cringes, falling silent and watching you file your paperwork. 

You glance back at him while he fiddles with a trinket on your desk, flicking the bobble head in vague amusement and watching you with his peripheral vision. Eyes rolling, you impatiently grab his lapel and yank him forward, shoving your tongue into his mouth and initiating a passionate makeout session. He moans into your lips and ruts against your pussy as you draw his hands around to squeeze your ass. Your warm hand slips boldly down his briefs and he breaks the kiss with a pop when you pause.

"It ok if I touch you?" you whisper into his throat.

"Ohohohoooo yeahhhh punkin," he hitches out, moving back in to continue the kiss when you grasp him and start stroking. 

You move one of his hands away from your ass and slip it down your uniform skirt, finally letting go of his arm when an eager finger slips into your wetness. But just after he lets out a moan of desperation, you yank your hand away and step backwards until his is forced out of your panties.

"What??" he hisses, fists clenching and uniform slacks VERY noticeably tented. 

"THAT, Jacka boy, is for not asking permission," you simper with a smirk, thoroughly satisfied at his desperate and flustered look of indignant shock.

"You little fuckin' MINX," he half growls, half chuckles while you shoo him away, offering him a file to cover his boner.

"Tonight, same place, same time," you whisper, blowing him a kiss and watching him scurry away. 

You smirk to yourself and resolve that tonight...you're going all out with this jackass.

 

 

 

You scream in elation when Jack punches the gas, gripping his arm and the ceiling support tightly while the car gains traction on a fleeing skag.

"JACK!! Jack remember DON'T kill it!" you yell, heart thudding in your chest. The speedometer reads 80 and quickly counting, topping 100 when he finally swerves to miss the shrieking animal.

"YEAHHHHHH BABY," Jack whoops, rolling down his window to take potshots at the predator before it disappears.

"Jack, put the damn gun away you freak," you giggle, relaxing and leaning into him when he finally brings the car to a full stop.

"But WHY?" he whines, obediently clicking on the safety and sliding it into the seat holster.

"Cuz I want your OTHER gun," you whisper.

"Be my guest baby," he breathes, pulling you over until you're in his lap. 

Now you're just as desperate at he was earlier, yanking your skirt up and showing off your gartered stockings for him. You're not wearing panties, although you're on your period again; you reach down and pull out your robotic, 100% leak proof tampon while Jack fumbles with his zipper.

"Babe you don't even KNOW how much I fapped thinking about this," he groans. 

"I'm pretty sure I polished my pearl more than you choked your chicken," you purr, reaching down to tease his veiny shaft and blunt head before finally settling over him. 

He whines and digs his fingers into your hips while you continue the tease, rolling your hips over his sensitive head and nipping at his smooth throat. 

"Yeahhhhh you want it so bad, don't you? You're so desperate for me," you whisper, clenching when he lets out a particularly whiney grunt of agreement. "But I could just not let you have it...and leave you sitting here with the bluest balls in the galaxy until you can't take it anymore and jack off for me."

"Please just let me get my dick wet," he sobs, surprising you. You hadn't expected it to be THIS easy to get the egotistical man to beg.

"Oooooooh who's the little bitch NOW?" you snicker, watching as his teeth grit and his temples flex. 

You finally slide down without warning, reveling in the sight of his mismatched eyes widening and his hands clamping down hard enough to bruise your hips. But you freeze, refusing to fuck him until he begs even more. 

"Say it," you whisper as he groans and glares at you.

"I'm your bitch," he spits out with venom, and you reward him by finally bouncing, smiling when his head falls backwards to expose his masculine throat.

But before you can tease him any further, you hear a noise next to you and find yourself staring down the barrel of a massive gun. 

"JACK," you scream as the door is yanked open and a massive hand yanks you out by the arm.

Both of you had forgotten to put the window back up.

Jack is frozen, watching helplessly as the gun is cocked against your head. You scream again but fall silent when the barrel swings to pistol whip you. It busts your lip and leaves you shell-shocked. Jack's been hauled out of the car too, silent in his panic. His captor kicks his ass to jut his hips forward, a sharp sword swinging down to rest at the base of his still erect cock.

"Right, no funny business now, we're takin' you beauties to the nearest showroom," your raspy bandit chuckles, laugh escalating when you start to hysterically sob.

"Y/N, baby, it'll be ok, Hyperion keeps tabs on everyone, my ECHO system and your chip wi-" but before he can finish the sword cuts shallowly into his exposed skin, effectively shutting him up.

You suck in a deep breath and try to calm down as the both of you are flung into the back of the bandit's vehicle. Jack squeezes you close to himself and whispers soothingly, shocking you with how calm he is despite nearly getting his dick chopped off. He should've been a soldier with nerves like this, not a programmer. 

"It'll be ok, I promise."

You nod, burrowing into his chest and hoping to the Vaults that he's right. 

 

 

 

You're taken to a seedy but large building, and thrown unceremoniously against the bar. A young blonde teen with facial piercings trains a gun on you as the bar's inhabitants leer and yell, thundering loud enough to stun your already panicked system. 

"Ok, no screaming or running away, or both of you are gonna get ganged until you die. You got that?" the blonde commands, nonchalantly as if he were ordering a pizza. "You, pretty boy, you're gonna put on a show and fuck this juicy little piece of ass! That sound fun?"

Jack obediently nods, sliding over to hold you against his side. You glance up and frown. He doesn't look scared...he looks almost amused. Does he know something you don't?

"Yeah sure, but none of you assholes are gonna get to see the show," he chuckles.

"The FUCK you just s-" but before the pierced teen can finish, the room explodes into gunfire, and you're slammed to the ground by Jack. He drags you behind the bar and laughs like a madman, nuzzling your ear as chunks of flesh and geysers of blood rain down from the other side of the divide.

"DON'T YOU PEASANTS EVER FUCK WITH HYPERION, YOU GOT THAT?" Jack screams, finally leaping up when the fire ends.

"J-jack...wh...." you manage through chattering teeth.

"Yeah, I been doing some private business down here so I have some loyal followers," Jack explains, nodding to the four deadly looking bandits responsible for the massacre. "Thanks guys, just wait outside until we're ready."

You gawk at him, but eagerly squeeze him when he helps you up and plants a kiss on your forehead.

"Now...watcha think? You still in the mood for a good dicking?" he whispers, nipping your ear. "You know I'll keep us safe."

You silently nod, ignoring the carnage around you and allowing him to push you up against the bar. Now that the danger is over, the leftover adrenaline - and blood smeared all over Jack's face and clothes - has you wetter than you've ever been in your life.

Jack doesn't waste any time, ripping at your clothes and working himself back to full hardness. He lines himself up while you whimper, whispering soothingly until you're relaxed enough for him to slip his thick, blunt head in. 

"Oh, JACK!" you wail, sobbing as he snaps his hips and bottoms out.

"Six sirens," he returns, setting a brutal pace and loudly babbling out praise. The erotic sound of skin smacking skin fills the bloody, desolate room, and you can't help but arch your back and neck both in an attempt to see him bloodied and handsome as ever.

"You should, AH, get bloody more often, looks good on you," you grit out, moaning in appreciation when he angles himself to allow you a good view.

"Yeah? Well I'm hoping you help me with that in the future," he snarls, getting even more brutal the louder you are.

Soon you're both screaming, giving the bandits outside an earful. You beg him to bruise you up, and he complies, banging you against the bar and chairs, fucking you senseless on multiple tables until you can't take it anymore. He makes you cum hard enough to squirt, or rather, accidentally piss yourself on his cock. 

"DAMNNNNNN kitten, look, at, THAT," Jack growls, pulling out and giving you a good view of his slick, bloodied cock. He looks murderous and breathtaking, perfect hair falling free of its immaculately gelled coif. 

"Please please PLEASE cum inside me," you beg, clutching greedily at his jacket when he leans over and fits himself back inside. 

"You're such a desperate little whore," he teases. "Who's the bitch NOW?"

"Me, I'm your bitch, oh GOD please, just let me feel you cum," you sob, wrapping your legs around his hips and pulling his face down so you can kiss him. He grunts and his hips stutter, your desperation and dedication spurring him over the edge of his own peak.

"FuuuUUUUCCCKKKK, DAMN, TAKE IT, TAKE MY CUM," he shouts, hips slowing as he finally releases. You can vaguely feel his warmth, nuzzling his jaw and moaning when he slumps down onto you. He pants, letting you lick at his sweaty and bloody chin while he rests. 

You're surprised when he allows you to snuggle him, digging your face into the crook of his neck while he puts in an incident report and requests a new company car. He helps you stand and attempt to cover yourself up, chafing your bare arms and walking you out of the bar as the car pulls up.

"Jack?" you whisper, glancing at the burly men and women watching your bloodied forms with curiosity. 

"Yeah babe?"

"I am NEVER coming back down to this godforsaken planet," you shudder.

His unmistakable laugh echoes off the buildings as you're driven away from the town, windows down and radio again at full blast.

For some reason, you can't shake the feeling that this escapade MAY not have been accidental...


End file.
